Edward Goodman
"I acted like the nice guy so that I can get everyone comfortable with my presence. I acted clumsy so that no one could expect a person like me to perform this act. I befriended even you, Joshua Westfield, so that I can analyze your every move and counter it. My true desire is to use my incredible power to annihilate the Soul Society and become the Soul King myself!" - Edward Goodman to Joshua Westfield Edward Goodman is a Vizard who was the Former Captain of the Eighth Division. He leads the rebellious and dangerous group known as The Zealous Calamity. In "Bleach: The Dreams of Many" he was part of the Tsukasa Incident that led to the massacure of two thousand people and attempted to lead an army of fullbringers and vizards to stage a full scale invasion on the Soul Society. In his appearance in "Bleach: Bloodied Lineage" he joins the ranks of Gilgamesh the Omnipotent, wreaking havoc in various areas. Appearance Edward is a very handsome man, being blessed with perfect features for a powerful man. He is a tall man with a pretty toned physique. His handsome features are further complemented by his short, scarlet hair that is kept in slicked and spikey style. He has a healthy, but somewhat pale skin that has the complection that shouts power and success. Edward is debuted with a very bright tan suit with gold trim. The very buttons have said to be crafted out of pure gold, which is evident due to his massive fortune. Underneath that very well-made suit is a red, long-sleeved dress shirt that almost hugs his upper torso. Over that, he has black vest that has a diamond-weave pattern on his, further increasing his classy aura. On his feet are dress shoes that are made out of velvet and glossy leather. Over all of this, he dons a red black cape that is red on the inside. The collar on it covers most of his neck. Personality At his debut, Edward was a hopeless loser. He acted rather goofy, making himself the comic relief for a good portion of the "Dreams of Many" series. Edward was very clumsy, having an accidental incident almost every two hours. He also showed a much perverted side to him, always joining Sora and Kiba on their perverted stealth missions. He had also formed the habit of spanking Kaname's rear every chance he got, often resulting in him getting pummeled to the brink of death. When it came to combat, Edward was usually the first one to flee in panic, leaving whoever's with him to deal with the threat alone. Later on in the series, Edward shows his true colors. He reveals himself to be a powerful, malevolent soul who wants nothing more than power. He relishes in the though of killing people with no mercy, crushing their hopes and dreams while doing so with sheer pleasure. Edward views every living being other than himself to be beneath him. Edward is viewed to be very manipulative, using his own comrades as pawns to help achieve his goals. In battle, Edward is brutal, merciless, and destructive. He cares little about who gets involved as long as he is the victor. He shows no mercy, constantly pressuring his opponents constantly with a barrage of his attacks. Edward also has a tendency to toy with his opponents before finishing them off, giving them a last glimmer of false hope before he crushes it. History Synopsis Abilities and Powers 'Catastrophic Spiritual Pressure: '''Being the former captain of the Eighth Divison, Edward is a very powerful man that boasts incredible power. It was further enhanced when he trained and honed his quincy powers. He can make even a captain-level shinigami quake and cower in fear, making those who are weaker than him suffocate and pass out. It is so powerful that he managed to overpower the four strongest members of the Outcasted while two of them were in their bankai state, one of them was in their fullbring resurrection, and the other one was using their quincy powers. It made even Koga Satonaka shake in fear by his spiritual pressure alone. *'Natural Superiority: 'Edward's true nature and his most natural state of being. When he activates this, a drastic increase of pressure blankets the area around him. This will immediately force the beings around him to "bow" before him. If they're weak enough, Edward can even issue commands to those who are affected and they would follow these orders without them issuing any thought process. *'Damage Resistance: 'Edward is able to manipulate his spiritual energy into the form of invisible armor. This allows the Shinigami/Quincy hybrid to become more durable and less likely to get wounded. His mastery of this is to the point where it surpasses an espada-rank arrancar. When paired with Blut Arterie, he becomes indestructible. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Edward is very experienced in the ways of the sword, mainly preferring fencing. He makes great use of quick, devastating strokes to overwhelm his opponents. Edward also makes great use of parries, often deflecting the opponent's attacks quite effortlessly. Edward is also ambidexterous, often switching between both hands for an edge in combat. *'Fencing Expert: '''Fencing itself is a fighting style that was used as the way to fight in past european wars. Edward himself has taken quite an interest and heavily constructed his fighting style based on it. He is effortlessly able to deflect any incoming strike as well as being able to counter it. Edward also incorprates the impressive footwork and can perform the most fearsome of thrusts. Due to it being not the most aggressive fighting style, Edward mainly uses it to toy with his opponents and to gauge their abilities. '''Enhanced Strength: '''As a former captain, Edward is able to boast and prove that he has incredible strength. He is able to launch an opponent through multiple structures with little to no effort. Edward is also capable of deflecting high powered energy blasts as if they were nothing. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Edward is also capable of moving in abnormal speeds. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Edward further proves that he was a former captain with his incredible endurance. He can take serious damage. Zanpakuto Trivia Category:GZero945 Category:Villians Category:Former Captains Category:Former Captain Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Shinigami-Quincy Hybrid